Promise This
by iamkellylouise
Summary: Mark Sloan spent 6 months of his life traveling around Europe with Death Grey, a feisty 23 year old who rocked his world. When they meet again do old feelings return or will they once again lose touch? Set in 2x18. Mark/Meredith. 2-Shot, Complete!
1. Part 1

**A/N: Set in 2x18 :)**

**Haven't finished the second part yet so I have no idea when it'll be up, be patient with me please! Lyrics and title are from my new favourite song, by the amazing Cheryl Cole, YouTube the performance she did of it on The X Factor, she's incredible.**

_

* * *

_

_In my beginning, there was nothing, so empty, in the space between,  
__And you came in, turned the lights on, and created, what it's came to be,  
__Before I, pluck your wings, cover me please, spread your wings, cover me and…_

_Promise this, if I die before I wake oh  
__Promise this, take a time to say your grace  
__On your knees you pray for me  
__Promise this, be the last to kiss my lips  
_**-Promise This, Cheryl Cole.**

_Part [1/2}  
~x~_

Mark stood watching as a familiar dirty blonde stood working away at the nurses station, he stared at her for a while trying to place her, but then it hit him, Death Grey, the feisty 23 year old he spent 6 months traveling around Europe with. That wasn't his plan. His plan was to work. But then he met Death and her friend Die and he decided to go along for the ride. For Death especially. His gorgeous sex buddy. He strolled up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder, she turned around and her eyes instantly lit up.

"Miss me?" he smirked.

"Mark!" she almost squealed jumping up and wrapping her arms around his neck "What the hell are you doing here?"

"It's a long story" he smirked "So Death, do I get a kiss for old times?" he said moving closer and closer to her face "You know you want to" he whispered huskily, Meredith let out a laugh, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Better?" she smirked as they pulled away, not caring that everyone was staring at them in awe.

"I missed you" Mark laughed, as Meredith went to speak Derek's fist came flying into Mark's face, Mark stumbled back a little clutching his cheek.

"What the hell was that?" Meredith exclaimed.

"That, was Mark" Derek hissed.

"Oh" Meredith said simply "Oh my god"

"Wait" Mark said with a slight wince "Are you, are you his lusty intern?"

"Yeah" Meredith whispered "You ass!" she said hitting him hard on the arm.

"Ahhh" he whined "Death!"

"Don't 'Death' me Sloan" Meredith smirked "You're an idiot, and you need stitches" she said inspecting his face "We'll talk about this later" she glared at Derek.

"Derek Shepherd!" the Chief shouted storming towards them.

"Richard, calm down" Addison said rushing over to him.

"Calm down! CALM DOWN! My head of neurosurgery is punching out people on my surgical floor and you're telling me to calm down!" he exclaimed "All four of you, conference room, now"

"But…." Meredith started.

"I also heard a rumor that a certain intern was kissing the man who was punched" the Chief glared "Get a suture kit and an ice pack and meet us in the conference room, ok?"

"Ok" Meredith said rushing off.

~x~

"Here" Meredith said walking into the conference room and holding an ice pack out to Derek who instantly refused.

"Put the ice pack on your hand Derek" said Addison.

"I don't…."

"Put the ice pack on your two million dollar a year hand" the Chief snapped, Derek instantly took the ice pack, Meredith moved to the other side of the table where Mark sat staring down at his hands, shifting nervously.

"Hop up" Meredith said patting the table.

"What?" he said looking to her.

"Sit up here so I can fix your face"

"Fine" he sighed, he stood up and slipped onto the table, Meredith stood in between his legs and started to clean the blood of the cut on his face.

"So" the Chief started "Is someone going to tell me what the hell is going on here? Meredith, why were you kissing this, man"

"I met Mark about 5 years ago when I was traveling around Europe with my friend Sadie, we met in, London wasn't it? It was all a bit of a...blur" she said with a laugh.

"It was London, I helped you get off the lions in Trafalgar Square because someone was a little scared of heights" he teased "And we hit it off, Death, Die and Sloan, causing trouble in every country in Europe" he laughed.

"Oh god, do you remember when we almost got arrested in Paris?" Meredith laughed.

"That was your fault" Mark smirked.

"Yeah, it kind of was" Meredith said sheepishly "Anyway, Die ended up heading home after 3 months, some family emergency, I wanted to go with her but she wouldn't let me because we'd spent so much time organizing it, she told me to stay with Mark and have fun, and, we did" she said with a slight grin.

"We had a lot of fun" Mark smirked.

"So basically, you're exes" the Chief said slowly "Who kiss each other every time they meet"

"We technically weren't a couple" Meredith shrugged "We were, friends" she said softly "And then it was the end of the 6 months and I had to get back to med school and Mark had work and, we just, lost touch"

"Ok" the Chief sighed "And Derek, why the hell did you punch him?"

"Because that's the bastard I used to call my best friend, until I found him in bed with my wife" he grimaced.

"Oh god" the Chief muttered under his breath.

"Me and you are having words later manwhore" Meredith said with a small smirk.

"Oh like you're so innocent" Mark grumbled "You were the one who organized the threesome in Amsterdam"

"MARK!" Meredith screeched slapping the back of his head over and over again blushing profusely "For gods sake seriously? You bring that up NOW! Oh god I could kill you sometimes! Chief, can I take him to get an x-ray now?" she asked not even bothering to attempt looking him in the eye.

"Yes, yeah go, go on" he stuttered, Meredith pulled Mark by the hand and pushed him towards the door, hitting him on the way out at each step.

~x~

"I am so mad at you right now" Meredith hissed as she examine Mark's x-rays "You just embarrassed me in front of my Chief of Surgery, who by the way used to change my diapers, the man I love and his wife! So thank you very much Mark Sloan you've just made my life a million times better"

"Sorry" he mumbled "Wait. You're in love with him!"

"Unfortunately yes" Meredith said biting her lip as tears gathered in her eyes "This is all your fault" she said hitting him hard on the arm "If you hadn't have slept with his wife he never would've come out here in the first place!"

"You're not the only one who's in love with someone they can't have Meredith" Mark snapped "I didn't just sleep with her for the hell of it, I fell in love with her, and I had to watch her hurting every single day because he could never be bothered to come home from work, he left her a long time ago Mer, he left her 2 years ago! He just stopped coming home, and I was the one he'd send over to eat the dinners she cooked for him, I even ate his anniversary dinner Meredith, she was broken, a mess, and one night when I told her again that he wasn't coming home she flipped out on me and starting screaming and hitting and, and it just happened, the next thing I know we're in her bedroom and Derek's standing at the door and, then he's gone. And y'know what, she stayed with me, she stayed with me and she told me she loved me and I screwed it up!" he shouted "I screwed it up because the thought of someone loving me scared the crap out of me! And I cheated on her, I cheated on her and then found out she was pregnant with my child, and I was happy, I was so happy, but then for some reason I cheated again, and she caught me, she got an abortion and was out here 2 weeks later taking the man you love away from you, so don't even try and blame this on me, if you want to blame anyone it should be Derek, and the only reason I haven't punched him in the last 2 years is because he's my brother, we grew up together, and I hate that I hurt him but he was the one who constantly hurt us, so don't, just don't Meredith"

"I'm sorry" Meredith whispered hugging him tightly "I'm sorry I'm just, I'm so mad at him and, I just can't, I'm, I'm a mess Mark"

"I'm a mess too" Mark mumbled against her hair "She won't come back with me, I know she won't"

"Then why are you here?" Meredith asked softly.

"I just needed to see them, I don't have anyone anymore, I just needed to know they were ok"

"I think they are Mark" she said stroking his bruised cheek tentatively.

"We're just a pair of dirty mistresses huh" Mark said with a sad laugh.

"Yeah, I guess we are" Meredith sighed "Why don't we go and get some lunch, and try not to bump into the Chief, Derek or Addison, I can't believe you said that in front of them" she said with a laugh.

"Sorry" Mark smirked "That was a really good day though wasn't it" he said with a grin "Seeing you touching that girl" he said inching closer to her body "Hottest thing I've ever seen" he whispered huskily in her ear.

"Mark" Meredith whined stop doing that.

"Doing what?" he laughed.

"Your sex voice, stop it" she said firmly "Come on, lunch" she said dragging him from the room.

~x~

"This is unbelievable" Cristina laughed as she sat with Meredith, Mark and Izzie in the cafeteria.

"I know right" Meredith said with a sigh "It's insane"

"Y'know what I find a little funny" Mark said with a small smirk "Derek walks in on me naked with his wife, actually in the sheets, and he just turns around an walks away, but as soon as he sees me with you, I'm on the ground bleeding. Interesting don't you think?"

"He has a point" Izzie smirked.

"There is no point" Meredith said firmly "Stop it Mark, we're not talking about them anymore ok? There's been enough drama for one day"

"Why is it always you?" Cristina said with a laugh "It's like you're cursed"

"Tell me about it" Meredith muttered "Oh god" she groaned as Derek walked passed their table with a slight glare "This is all your fault" she hissed hitting Mark "Everytime he looks at me he's going to think I'm a dirty whore who sleeps her way around Europe"

"Well…." Mark started "Kidding" he said with a laugh as she glared at him "I'm sorry ok? I didn't mean to say that in front of them"

"What did he say?" Izzie asked curiously.

"Just that Meredith was the one who organized a threesome for us in Amsterdam"

"MARK!" Meredith exclaimed with a blush.

"Oh my god" Izzie and Cristina laughed.

"I was young and stupid and, oh god" Meredith groaned dropping her head onto the lunch table "My life sucks"

"Oh cheer up Death" Mark said with a laugh "Come on, let's go and get drunk tonight, for old times sake"

"Fine" Meredith groaned "But I am not sleeping with you"

"Did I say you had to sleep with me?" Mark smirked.

"No" Meredith smirked back "But I know your mind Mark Sloan"

"True" he laughed "Ok well, I'm gonna get going, leave you to work, where shall we meet?"

"The bar across the street" Meredith smiled "See you later manwhore"

"See you later slutty mistress" Mark said pecking her lips "Bye ladies"

"Bye" Cristina and Izzie both said, checking him out as he walked away.

"Meredith Grey you lucky little bitch" Izzie said with a laugh "You get McDreamy and it turns out you have McYummy too"

"Oh, no no no" Cristina said shaking her head a little.

"No?" Izzie frowned.

"McSexy?" Meredith suggested.

"No" Cristina sighed.

"Oh, McSteamy" Meredith said with a slight grin.

"There it is" Cristina laughed "So, a threesome, seriously?"

"Shut up" Meredith groaned "I have work to do, you should both try it some time" she said as she walked away.

"Should we even bother betting on whether they'll sleep together or not?" Izzie smirked.

"Nah, it's too easy" Cristina said with a laugh.

~x~

"To the Dirty Mistresses of Europe" Mark said raising his beer "May we live long and prosper"

"Cheers" Meredith laughed tapping her tequila shot against it and knocking it back.

"So, how was work after I left?"

"Well, I couldn't look anyone in the eye" Meredith said with a laugh "I'm ok with my friends knowing since they torture me about my dirtiness anyway but I really hate the gossiping nurses and having to avoid the eyes of all my bosses, I got the evil eye from Dr Bailey all day, she almost killed me when she found out about me and Derek and now you've turned up, they've pretty much all confirmed in their minds that I'm a slutty whore who sleeps with world class surgeons"

"Well if they think that then they're stupid Mer" Mark said softly "You're not a whore, whore's cheat, you've never cheated"

"No, I guess not" Meredith said quietly "I'm just the idiot who falls for a guy who has a secret wife" she said knocking back a shot.

"I'm just the idiot who falls for his best friends wife" he smirked "And I'm a whore so, I think I may win this one"

"Yeah, I guess you do" Meredith laughed "So, when are you heading back to New York?"

"Tomorrow I guess" Mark shrugged "I'll stay longer if you need me too" he whispered huskily in her ear.

"Mark" she whined "You're doing it again"

"Doing what?" Mark laughed.

"Your sex voice, stop it, I'm not sleeping with you again, it would be, a really bad idea" she said shifting nervously as he nuzzled slight at her neck.

"Oh come on Mer, for old times sake" he whispered kissing her slowly, Meredith let out a slight moan as their tongues tangled together.

"Well, maybe just, the once" Meredith breathed against his lips, Mark threw some money on the counter, took Meredith's hand and pulled her out of the bar.

"Told you it was too easy" Cristina smirked as herself and Izzie watched them leave.

~x~

"Oh my god" Meredith panted as she collapsed against Mark's body "That was incredible"

"Someone's learnt some new moves" Mark grinned, rolling them over so he lay between her legs, their lips coming together softly "I've really missed you" he said brushing the hair off her face.

"I've missed you too" Meredith said softly "We were really crappy at staying in touch huh"

"Yeah" Mark sighed "But this time, this time we won't be, we'll be better"

"Definitely" Meredith smiled, Mark moved so they lay side by side, their legs tangled together, their arms around each other, their lips softly touched.

"Y'know" he started "You were the first girl I ever had real feelings for, and I didn't even realize it until after we went back home, but I just, I couldn't make the step, I could've come after you, or asked you to come to New York, but I just, I got scared I guess"

"D'you think we would've made it?" Meredith asked quietly "If we'd have really tried, d'you think we would've, been something, no cheating or lies, just me and you"

"I like to think so" Mark said softly.

"Yeah, me too" Meredith said with a small smile "I wish you didn't have to go"

"I don't _have_ to go"

"You kind of do" Meredith said with a laugh "You have your practice and, it's not like you could move here, Derek would kill you for one"

"Why? It's not like I'm staying for Addison, I'm staying for you, my friend, that's not his business, _you're_ not his business, right?"

"Of course I'm not his business" Meredith said with a slight scoff before sighing a little "I'm trying to get over him Mark, I really am, he's just, I can't, I'm really trying"

"I know baby" Mark said softly "It's not easy, I'm trying to get over her too, it sucks but, it'll happen, he's an idiot for messing you around, you don't deserve that"

"Hmm" Meredith sighed "I just don't know what to do anymore, how to, get over him"

"You just have to, give yourself a reality check, he isn't with you, he's with her, and even though it hurts that's just the way it is, you deserve better than someone who can do that to you, to let you fall for him when all along he had this wife who he'd give a second chance, it'll hurt, and sometimes you'll want to give up, but in the end it'll be worth it, because you'll come out the other side stronger and happier and, free, to do anything you want with whoever you want"

"God, what happened to you" Meredith said softly, her thumb brushing against his cheek "When did you get so, full of wisdom? We're supposed to be scary and damaged forever"

"Oh trust me, I'm still scary and damaged" Mark said with a slight laugh.

"Good" Meredith smiled "Would you really move out here for me?"

"You need me" Mark said pulling her closer into his arms, their bodies molding together.

"We're not sleeping together again though ok?" Meredith said with a sigh "I just, I don't think either of us need that complication right now"

"I know" Mark said kissing her forehead "But this was, amazing Meredith"

"It was" Meredith smiled.

"Give me a week, I'll fly back tomorrow, organize all my stuff, and I'll be back in a week, I'll stop by the hospital tomorrow morning before my flight, see if Webber will look me in the eye long enough to be able to give me a job"

"God he changed my _diapers_ Mark, and now he's going to look at me and think 'threesome in Amsterdam'"

"Sorry" Mark said with a slight laugh "He'll get over it"

"Hmm" Meredith smirked "Ok, sleep now" she yawned, snuggling further into his warm body "I have pre-rounds"

"Ok" Mark whispered kissing her forehead "Love you Death"

"Love you Sloan" Meredith smiled.

~x~

**1 week later.**

Mark stood leaning against the wall opposite the elevators on the surgical floor waiting for Meredith to arrive, 3 loads of staff had already arrived, as the elevator doors opened for a third time he looked up, an instant smile coming to his face as he spotted Meredith.

"Hey!" Meredith beamed stepping out and hugging him tightly "You should've told me you were here I would've picked you up at the airport"

"And spoil the surprise?" Mark smirked "I just wanted to check that we're ok for lunch, I'm signing paperwork and stuff all morning, trying to organize the plastics guys, they're the most unorganized bunch of doctors I've ever met, and it's my job to pick up the pieces"

"Oh stop whining, you're getting to be bossy, you love being bossy, did you get a buyer for your practice by the way?"

"Yeah, all sorted, I'm free of all things New York Death, I'm here, and I'm here to stay" he said with a slight grin.

"You're what?" Derek exclaimed, as Mark had spoke the other elevator had opened and Addison and Derek stepped out of it.

"And there it is" Meredith groaned.

"Meredith needs me" Mark said firmly "So I'm staying, you don't even have to look at me Derek, it'd be nice if you'd actually listen to what I have to say, and accept that I'm sorry, but that's your call, I'm staying in Seattle, whether you like it or not"

Derek just made a disgusted noise and stormed off.

"Are you trying to torture him Mark? Seriously?" Addison hissed.

"You're the one who still hasn't told him the truth" Mark said firmly "I won't tell him, but you should, he deserves to know Addison"

"He will kill you! He'll kill both of us! Do you really want that to happen?" Addison exclaimed.

"Of course I don't" Mark sighed "Believe me Addison, if I could, I'd go back and I'd change things, I've ended up loosing my best friend and the woman I love because of my selfishness, I'm staying here, I'm staying here because I need a friend, and she needs one too, this is nothing to do with you, you're going to need to get used to the fact that I'm here and I'm staying, if you don't like it, go back to New York" he shrugged before turning to Meredith "I need to go and sign some stuff, I'll see you for lunch" he said kissing her cheek before leaving.

"I won't say anything to Derek" Meredith said quietly to Addison who stared at her still slightly stunned "It's not my place, just like Mark isn't yours, he's all I've got, and I know once he was all you had too, so please, just leave him be, leave _us_ be, even knowing how much you've hurt him I still like you Addison, and I know you did everything for the right reasons, and believe me I'll tell him that, but you can't punish him for loving you, or for being here, you've all made mistakes, _we've_ all made mistakes, this is the time to fix them" she said softly, Addison merely nodded before walking away, Meredith let out a heavy sigh before heading to the locker room.

~x~

**2 months later.**

"You look beautiful tonight" Mark said softly as he danced with Meredith at the prom.

"Thank you" Meredith smiled "You don't look to bad yourself"

"Y'know" Mark said with a whisper in her ear "I think we could sneak off for half an hour, nobody would know"

"Mark" Meredith sighed "We said we weren't going to do this again"

"But what if I said I wanted you" Mark said quietly "What if I said, these past 2 months have made me fall for you all over again"

"Are you saying that because you want sex or because you mean it?" Meredith asked innocently.

"Because I mean it" Mark said honestly, Meredith pulled him into a kiss, ignoring the fact that they were being watched by everyone, they hung their heads a little as they rushed out of the room.

~x~

"Where the hell have you been?" Cristina hissed as Meredith and Mark walked back into the prom.

"Um…" Meredith started.

"That doesn't matter" Cristina said with a sigh "It's all kicking off with the Shepherds, they've been really snappy with each other all night and I think they're about to blow"

"Oh crap" Mark groaned "She told him didn't she"

"Yep" Meredith nodded "She told him"

"Told him what?" Cristina asked with a frown.

"We um, Addison and me we uh, were kind of a couple after he left New York" Mark said quietly "For 2 months"

"Wow" Cristina muttered, before anyone could say another word Derek came storming towards Mark, his fist connecting with his jaw.

"DEREK!" Meredith shouted.

"You bastard!" Derek shouted going to hit Mark again, this time Mark grabbed his arm and shoved him back.

"I'm the bastard?" Mark exclaimed "You were the bastard who left his wife alone for 2 fucking years because his job was more important"

"And you just had to swoop in and save the day didn't you Mark" Derek spat.

"It wasn't like that!" Mark snapped back "I was in love with her, I was in love with her for years and I never did anything about it because you were my best friend, my brother, but when I went to your house for the 5th night in a row that week because you couldn't be bothered to go home and I found her sat at the bottom of the stairs crying her heart out just like I found her every time you sent me to eat the dinners she cooked for you, I gave in, I wanted to make her feel better, I wanted to make her feel wanted, and for some stupid reason I thought she wanted me back, but the truth is, the only reason she stayed with me was because she didn't want to believe she'd thrown her marriage away on a one night stand, and you're hardly one to talk, you came out here and let Meredith believe she'd found the one, and you knew that's how she felt, you can call me all the names under the sun, I know I'm a manwhore, I know I've made mistakes, I know I'm a bad guy, I'm not pretending to be a good guy, but you are, you act like your Mr Perfect, you always have! But you're not, you are not the guy who I called my best friend, my brother, you've changed Derek, and I don't want to know this you, I want nothing to do with this Derek"

"Well I don't want anything to do with you" Derek spat "You've always had to have everything that's mine, always, ever since we were kids, every girl that came near me you went after, you had to have everything and everyone, but I guess now you've found the perfect woman huh? She's exactly like you, a dirty little whore"

Mark didn't even take a second before hitting Derek in the face, sending him straight to the floor in one punch, the quiet room let out a loud gasp, Addison was sobbing into her hands, Meredith had angry tears falling from her eyes, her fists clenched at her sides.

"If you ever, _ever_ talk about her in that way again I will kill you" Mark growled "Who the hell are you Derek? Come on Mer, let's go" he said taking Meredith's hand and pulling her from the room.

"We need, we need to clear up your, face, and hand" Meredith sniffled.

"It's fine" Mark said quietly "I have a suture kit in my apartment"

"But you need an x-ray and…."

"Mer" Mark said with a whisper "I really just need to go home, I think I just lost the closest thing I had to a family forever, I need to go home"

"Ok" Meredith nodded "Ok" she said softly.

_~x~  
__[2/2] to follow…_


	2. AN: I NEED HELP!

Hi guys!

I didn't want to have to do this but I don't think I have much choice anymore! I love this fic but I'm really not getting anywhere with the second part (as you can probably tell by the fact that it's been 7 months since I posted the first!) so this is me asking for your help!

Mark and Meredith are officially a couple, that won't change, and Derek and Addison are getting divorced. Addison will be on good terms with both Meredith and Mark. That's pretty much all I am certain on about the second part. If any of you have any ideas can you please PM me or leave a review!

Also, if anyone has any ideas for any other Mark/Meredith fanfictions that they'd like me to attempt let me know! I love writing the pairing but I haven't really had much inspiration (that's pretty much the same for all of my pairings so any ideas you have for them would be great too!)

Sorry for getting your hopes up that I updated but I promise with your help I will do as soon as I can!

Love Kelly xxx


	3. Part 2

**A/N: Yes I know, I'm awful, it's been over a year since I posted the first part of this, and I'm not even happy with this part but oh well, what's done is done :P Please review!**

* * *

_Part [2/2]  
__~x~_

"Morning" Meredith said softly as Mark slowly woke next to her.

"Morning" he mumbled "Were you watching me sleep?"

"Just for a little while" Meredith said with a small smile, her hand coming to lightly touch his bruised cheek "Everything will be ok Mark"

"I don't think it will be" Mark said quietly "Maybe I should just, go back to New York, it'd probably be for the best"

"Do you want to go back to New York?" Meredith asked as she moved her hand softly against his arm.

"Yes and no" Mark sighed "Yes because me being here is turning the hospital into a boxing ring, and no, because I want to be with you, I want to be _with _you Death" he said kissing her softly.

"I want to be with you too" Meredith said with a small smile "No matter what happens, we stick together ok?" she said grasping onto his hand "Death and Sloan, unbreakable"

"Every day I spend with you I fall in love with you a little more" Mark said stroking her cheek softly "I really want us to try Mer, really try, I think we can really, be something"

"Me too" Meredith smiled "We have….an hour before we should start getting ready for work" she said glancing at the clock "Let's get some sleep, I have a feeling today is going to be really long"

"Ok" Mark whispered kissing her softly, they moved so Mark was spooning Meredith's body, both of them slowly falling back to sleep.

~x~

"This is not going to be good is it" Mark muttered as himself and Meredith walked hand in hand towards the Chief's office.

"Probably not" Meredith breathed "But it needs to be done"

"I know" Mark sighed, they both froze as Addison walked out of the Chief's office, her eyes obviously red raw from crying, the Chief kissed her cheek softly before she started to walk away, hanging her head a little as she passed them.

"You better come in" the Chief sighed, they entered his office, taking the two chairs in front of his desk "I don't even know what to say" he said as he sat down opposite them "Never in my whole surgical career have I seen such behaviour from attendings, luckily I do realize that this is something that stems from events long before you all arrived at this hospital, which is why I am willing to keep yourself and Derek on my staff. As well as that these women, the ones you men have got yourselves stuck in between, are the closest things I will ever get to daughters, and I know if I fired you they would both be upset with me, and I really don't need that right now after all this"

"I am so sorry" Mark said quietly "I just, you know he isn't being himself, you've known him for a long time, you know the old Derek, believe me, if he was still that Derek I wouldn't have done that, but there is no way he can treat Addison like that for so long and then, and then call Meredith what he did and expect me not to react, I am sorry to you, and to your niece, for letting it get that far and ruining the evening, but right now, I am not sorry to Derek, I've already apologized for what happened with Addison, and until he apologizes for all he has done, I'm not willing to talk to him"

"I understand" the Chief nodded "But you need to try and be professional, there will be times when you'll all be working together and I need to be able to trust that you can do that, you too Meredith"

"We can be professional" Meredith nodded.

"I can promise you that" said Mark.

"Well alright then" the Chief sighed "Go on, get to work"

"Thank you sir" Mark nodded.

"Oh and one more thing" the Chief said as they reached the door "I'm guessing you're a couple now"

"We are" Meredith said with a small smile "As of last night, before everything kicked off" she said with a slight laugh.

"Well try not to screw it up because I really don't think I can take anymore drama this year"

"We'll try" Meredith laughed quietly as they left the office.

~x~

"Hey" George smiled as Meredith walked into the locker room.

"Hey" Meredith breathed.

"We got your message" said Cristina "How'd things go with the Chief?"

"Fine" Meredith sighed "Everything's, fine, as far as the Chief goes anyway"

"Good" Alex nodded "That's good"

"Right" Meredith said with a whisper as she sat down, she put her elbows on her legs and buried her face into her hands.

"Mer?" Izzie frowned "Mer, are you ok?"

"I'm fine" Meredith said with a slight choke.

"Meredith" Cristina said crouching down in front of her "Mer talk to us"

"This is all just a mess" Meredith said tearfully "I don't know how to deal with this, Mark's a mess, Derek's a mess, Addison's a mess, I'm a freaking mess, and I just want it all to be over"

"It'll be ok" Izzie said sitting next to her and rubbing her back softly "Everything will be ok Meredith"

"Ok, shut up, this isn't a coffee shop" Bailey said walking in to the room "Karev you're with Shepherd, behave, O'Malley with Burke, Stevens with Montgomery-Shepherd and don't piss her off, today is not the day to piss her off, Yang you're with Sloan, same goes to you, now get out"

"We'll see you later Mer" Izzie said squeezing her hand before they all left, Meredith took a breath and stood up, wiping the tears from her face and sniffling a little.

"Where do you want me?" she asked.

"Sit" Bailey said gesturing to the bench, Meredith sat, Bailey sitting next to her "Now, you know as well as I do that I do not like to get involved in your personal lives, I hate it, I hate what this hospital seems to have become as of late but there is nothing I can do about it, but I can, offer to keep you away from both Shepherds for a little while, have you working with me or one of the other attendings, I know you have talent in neuro, but for now, I'd recommend putting you with Dr Nelson, how does that sound?"

"It sounds…" Meredith started "It sounds like I'm running" she said with a sigh.

"Which is exactly what I'd hoped you'd say" Bailey said with a smirk "I believe you will be professional, I believe that of Addison too, those men have got themselves stuck between two very fine women with their huge egos" Meredith let out a slight laugh "They'll have their silly little fights, because they're stupid, but you are better than that, you don't need to get yourself involved, let them tear pieces from each other, and if you get any crap from anyone then you send them to me, ok?"

"Ok" Meredith breathed "Thank you Bailey"

"You tell anyone I was nice to you and I'll kick your tiny little ass" Bailey smirked.

"Got it" Meredith said with a laugh "So, where do you want me?"

"With me for today" Bailey said as she stood up "You're scrubbing in on an appy, go and prep room 213"

"I'm on it" Meredith smiled leaving the locker room.

~x~

"Megan! Megan?" Meredith shouted as she moved down an empty corridor, she opened the door of a supply closet "Meg...oh, hi" she stuttered as she saw Addison sat on an upturned bucket crying "Sorry uh, Alex lost a patient, a little girl and, sorry" she said stepped back.

"Wait" Addison called out after her, Meredith stepped back in and closed the door "I'm sorry" she said quietly.

"What for?" Meredith frowned.

"For everything" Addison breathed "For coming here and screwing up your life, for hurting Mark, for, last night, I am so sorry"

"Hey" Meredith said softly, she pulled up another bucket and sat opposite her, she passed Addison some fresh tissue from her pocket "You haven't done anything to me, not to me, Derek's the one who didn't tell me about you, he's the one who called me a whore, I know you're sorry for hurting Mark, I know that, and so does he, all he wants is for you to be happy, that's all he wants, he may not be in love with you anymore but he does love you, and I know somewhere inside you love him too, you're going through hell right now, and you're going to feel like crap for a long time, but you are better than this and you will get through this, it doesn't feel like it right now but you will"

"I hate that I can't hate you" Addison said with a slight laugh.

"Same to you" Meredith smirked "You good?"

"Yeah" Addison breathed "Go, look for the little girl"

"Ok" Meredith smiled, she squeezed Addison's hand before leaving.

~x~

"Hey" Mark said greeting Meredith with a kiss as she met him in the cafeteria "You ok?"

"I'm good" she smiled sitting down next to him "I spoke to Addison today"

"Oh" he said with surprise "How'd that go?"

"Good" she nodded "She's really upset but, I think she'll be ok, I think, we'll all be ok"

"Me too" Mark said softly "Thank you"

"What for?" Meredith frowned.

"For not giving up on me"

"Never" she said kissing him softly "I love you Mark Sloan"

"I love you too Meredith Grey" Mark said softly.

~x~

**3 months later.**

"Do you want to move in?" Meredith asked as she lay in her bed with Mark one morning.

"Hmm?" he mumbled tiredly.

"Do you want to move in?" she asked, looking up to meet his eyes "You're here all the time anyway so, if you want too..."

"I'd love too" Mark smiled "When?"

"Whenever" Meredith shrugged.

"Ok" he said softly "We should probably get up"

"No" Meredith groaned, dropping her head against his chest "I don't want too"

"Why?" Mark said with a slight laugh.

"Because I want to stay in bed with you all day"

"Well" he whispered, kissing her neck "Once I'm moved in we could take a little stay-cation and spend the whole time right here in this bed, how does that sound?"

"It sounds perfect" Meredith sighed happily "You know how much I love you right?"

"Of course I do babe, I love you too, so come on, let's go downstairs and I'll make your favourite pancakes"

"Ok" she smiled, they both climbed out of bed and walked towards the door, as they entered the hallway they both stopped as they saw Addison kissing Alex and turning around to creep away, freezing on the spot.

"I..." she started "We thought you'd still be asleep..."

"Uh-huh" Mark smirked "Thought you could just, creep on out of here unnoticed"

"Oh relax" Meredith laughed "We know you've been here more than once this month"

"You, you do?" Alex stuttered.

"Yeah, we saw you trying to sneak her up here and Addie's always been a loud one" Mark smirked.

"Mark!" Addison exclaimed with a blush "That was so, innappropriate!"

"I'm making pancakes, follow us down if you want any" he shrugged, heading down the stairs.

"They're good pancakes" Meredith shrugged before following him.

"Please tell me I'm still dreaming" Addison said as she closed her eyes a little.

"Sorry babe" Alex laughed as he wrapped his arms around her from behind "That was very much real"

~x~

"So, you and Karev..." Mark started as he sat in the attendings lounge with Addison "Is it serious?"

"I don't know" she sighed "I think so, I hope so"

"Meredith seems pretty confident that it is, says she's never seen Karev so, under the thumb" he smirked "You've got him whipped already"

"Maybe a little" she laughed "I'm just, going to let what happens, happen, if it gets serious then, great, if it doesn't then, oh well, I'm not going to let myself get worked up anymore"

"Well I guess that's a good way to think" he shrugged "But maybe you could just, ask him, or I could ask him" he smirked, holding up his fists playfully.

"Leave him alone" Addison laughed, smacking his chest "So what about you and Meredith anyway, how's that going?"

"I'm gonna move in permanently" he smiled "I'm pretty much living there anyway"

"I never thought I'd see this day" Addison said with a slight smirk "I'm happy for you Mark, just don't screw it up"

"I won't" he laughed "Maybe we could, have dinner together, all 4 of us, if you want"

"I'd like that" Addison smiled.

"Ok then, well I'll talk to Mer and we'll sort out a night" Mark smiled as he stood "I've got a surgery to prep for, I'll see you later Addie" he smiled as he kissed her cheek, Addison smiled back and he left.

~x~

**1 year later.**

"Hey Mark" Addison smiled as herself and Callie walked into the attendings lounge, he almost knocked the laptop off his lap and closed the lid quickly.

"Were you looking at porn?" Callie asked, scrunching up her nose.

"No!" he exclaimed "No god, no! I'm a professional..."

"Sure you are" Addison smirked, while he was distracted Callie grabbed the laptop and opened it.

"No, don't!" Mark started.

"Oh my god" Callie said with a laugh "Mark..."

"What?" Addison asked, Callie turned the laptop to face her and Addison gasped a little and the page of engagement rings on the screen.

"Don't tell her" he said quietly "Please"

"Oh honey we won't" Addison said with a soft laugh "This is, this is amazing, I'm so happy for you"

"I haven't asked her yet" he mumbled "She could say no"

"She won't say no" Callie smirked "So when are you gonna ask?"

"When I pick the ring" he shrugged.

"Do you need help?" Addison asked "I can help"

"I've got it covered" he said, standing up and taking the laptop from Callie, closing the pages and shutting it down "Promise me you won't tell her"

"We promise" Addison smiled "Right Cal?" she said, nudging her friend.

"Cross my heart" Callie nodded "But you gotta do it soon..."

Mark smirked a little and left the room, leaving Addison and Callie to gossip alone.

~x~

"Mark's been acting weird" Meredith frowned as she ate lunch with Izzie, Cristina, George and Alex.

"What do you mean weird?" Izzie asked.

"All avoidy and stuff" she shrugged.

"Maybe he did something stupid" Cristina said as she sipped her drink.

"Don't say things like that" George frowned "That's not supportive" Cristina rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"I don't know anything" Alex said simply.

"I didn't say you did" Meredith said, leaning forward and resting her chin on her hand "What do you know?"

"Nothing" he said, slightly high pitched.

"Alex" Izzie glared "What do you know?"

"It's not bad" he said quickly "I swear, it's not bad so just, stop worrying"

"Well now I want to know what it is" Meredith laughed.

"Oooh it's a surprise" Izzie grinned "He's planning a surprise for you, right? Am I right?" she said looking to Alex, he just smirked and shrugged, Izzie squealed and Meredith and Cristina rolled their eyes.

~x~

**1 week later.**

Meredith yawned as she walked towards the OR she had been paged too, sighing heavily, just wanting to be home and in bed with Mark, she pushed opened the door and stopped as she saw Mark stood in the middle of the empty room in his nicest pants and shirt.

"What's going on?" she asked with a slight laugh "I thought you were at home"

"So maybe I lied a little" he shrugged "Come here"

Meredith walked closer to him and he took her hands "What's going on Mark?" she asked again.

"In all my life, I've never been as happy as when I'm with you, when I got here we were both a mess, we were both a little heartbroken, we both thought we'd lost the love of our lives but, we hadn't, we hadn't because I know that we, _we_ are the loves of each others lives"

"Mark" Meredith whispered, he reached up and cupped her cheek gently, leaning in and kissing her before getting down on one knee "Mark" she said with a slight nervous laugh.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you Meredith Grey, I want to make a family with you, I want to make a home with you, and I want to grow old with you, I love you, will you marry me?" he held up the ring box and opened it.

"Yes" she whispered with tears in her eyes "Yes, I'll marry you" Mark grinned and slipped the ring onto her finger before standing up and kissing her, holding her tightly.

"I love you" he whispered in her ear "So much"

"I love you too" she whispered back "God I never thought I'd want this, the ring and the wedding and the, the family but, you make me want it"

"I know, me too" he smiled "Do you like the ring?" Meredith pulled back a little so she could look down at her hand.

"I love it" she smiled "It's so, beautifully understated"

"That's what I was going for" Mark said with a slightly smug smile "I knew you'd hate anything too flashy"

"It's perfect" Meredith smiled as she reached up to kiss him "So this is the big secret you've been keeping huh? Y'know you have a pretty loyal friend in Alex, I bugged him so much but he didn't let up"

"It's a good thing you didn't realise Addison and Callie found out too because they definitley would've given in" he laughed "They know where we are and what we're doing so, all of our friends probably know by now"

"Well then, we could probably sneak off to an on-call room huh?" Meredith grinned up at him.

"I like the way you think" Mark smirked back, she squealed as he scooped her up into his arms and carried her out of the OR and into the nearest on-call room, locking the door behind them.

_The End._


End file.
